Soulmates
by La lectrice anonyme
Summary: Stiles demande un homme en mariage. Il se plonge dans ses souvenirs afin de se rappeler comment il en est arrivé là. [Sterek]. Spoil saison 3. Rated M par sécurité, juste au cas où je me lâcherais un peu trop. Première Fiction, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait.
1. Prologue

**_Diclamer :_** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.

**_Note :_** Pour moi, Derek est toujours un Alpha. Léger Spoil saison 3, et peut-être saison 4. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**14 mai 2015 :**_

Stiles Stilinski venait d'entrer sur le lieu de travail de son père. Tout le monde le saluait poliment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du fond. Dans cette pièce se trouvait l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'il aimerait pour toujours. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Sa main se referma sur l'écrin rouge. Il devait entrer et demander à son compagnon de l'épouser. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait la bague et qu'il retardait l'échéance. Le stress lui prenait les tripes. Et si son loup préféré refusait à cause de son jeune âge ? Après tout, il venait seulement d'atteindre la majorité. Il avait déjà préparé tout son argumentaire. Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, il voulait s'engager aux yeux de la loi humaine au près d'un homme. L'homme qui avait changé sa vie et auquel il était déjà lié aux yeux de la communauté lycanthrope.

Derek Hale était assis à son bureau, regardant quelques dossiers récents. Il avait repris le travail il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Stiles officiellement. Il avait passé le concours d'agent de police et avait lentement gravi les échelons pour devenir l'assistant du shérif. Cette nomination lui valait d'ailleurs quelques moqueries de sa meute puisqu'il se retrouvait à travailler avec son beau-père –l'homme qui avait publiquement promis de lui arracher les testicules si il faisait souffrir Stiles. Malgré toute la volonté qu'il voulait y mettre, il ne pouvait faire abstraction des sentiments qui assaillaient la personne derrière la porte. Il empestait le stress et la peur. Qu'avait-il à lui dire de si important. Derek grogna doucement, juste assez pour que le nouveau lycan l'entende avant d'ajouter, sur le même ton :

« -Entre Stiles. Tu pues la peur à des kilos-mètres et ça m'empêche de me concentrer. »

La façon dont Derek lui ordonna d'entrer ne put que faire sourire Stiles. Bien que Derek s'était lentement transformé en adorable petite créature docile dans l'intimité, il restait un homme bourru dans la vie de tous les jours, ne se dévoilant que très peu. Cependant, depuis deux ans, Stiles n'avait plus besoin de l'entendre parler pour le comprendre. Ils étaient liés et, malgré le ton qu'il avait utilisé Stiles ne pouvait ignorer que l'Alpha était ravi de le voir. Stiles respira une dernière fois et pénétra dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Derek releva la tête et un bref sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit son compagnon entrer. Il se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil de bureau et demanda d'une voix radoucie :

«-Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important qui ne puisse attendre que je sois de retour au loft ?

- Je.. »

Stiles posa un genou à terre. Cette action fut à peine réalisée que Derek comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Une demande en mariage. A nouveau, un sourire amoureux fendit le visage de Derek alors que Stiles reprenait la parole :

« - Toi et moi, je sais que c'est pas facile tous les jours. On a eu des débuts très difficiles et j'ai des points de suture que le prouvent encore. La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer. Mais je suis toujours en vie, donc il faut croire que ce n'était pas si déplaisant. De mon côté aussi c'était plutôt cool. Enfin, je n'avais pas beaucoup de point de comparaison parce que les seules personnes qui m'avait embrassé avant ça, s'était Lydia pour calmer une crise d'angoisse et Malia... Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Le truc c'est qu'au lieu de me foutre ton poing dans la gueule, tu m'as embrassé à nouveau. Et après y'a eu tellement de problèmes… Mon âge déjà, tu ne voulais pas sortir avec un gamin. Et les autres membres de la meute. J'avais trop de fierté pour leur dire que tu.. que tu faisais l'homme quoi. On a attendu six mois, six mois horrible à se voir en secret, à mentir. Et quand on s'est sentis prêts, on l'a dit à tout le monde. J'ai cru que mon père allait te tirer dessus. Pas que ça allait te faire grand-chose puisque tu étais le Grand Méchant Alpha et que tu cicatriserais.. mais quand même quoi… Ca fait tout pile deux ans qu'on est sortis du placard et autant de tant que tu m'as revendiqué, que tu m'as transformé. Tous les Lycans du monde peuvent maintenant savoir qu'on est inséparables, qu'on s'appartient mutuellement. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour les humains. Derek Hale, veux-tu faire de moi un homme comblé et m'épouser ? »

Derek avait bien sûr écouté le monologue de son compagnon. Il parlait toujours trop mais Derek avait appris à filtrer les informations, ou tout simplement à le faire taire par un baiser –ou la promesse de sexe torride. Cependant, il n'avait filtré aucune information, ravi de tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du plus jeune. L'Alpha se leva et se dirigea vers le Beta. Il hocha positivement la tête avant de murmurer, avec un sourire en coin.

« - J'attends que tu fasses ta demande depuis que j'ai trouvé la bague, de quoi t'avais peur espèce d'imbécile ? Comme si le loup allait me laisser éconduire son compagnon, comme si j'allais remballer l'homme que j'aime... »

Durant ce petit discours, Derek avait facilement relevé Stiles et ses mains s'étaient plaqués sur les hanches du jeune homme. Comme pour sceller cette promesse, il embrassa sa moitié. Le baiser était chaste, mais passionné. Durant cette étreinte, la porte du bureau s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre Stilinski Senior ainsi que d'autres collègues de Derek qui leur lancèrent un chaleureux « Félicitations ! » avant de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Stiles passa l'anneau de fiançailles qu'il avait acheté au doigt de Derek. Une fois la bague au doigt, Derek déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Stiles avant de lui murmurer :

« - Rentres à la maison, on fêtera ça dignement ce soir, je te le promets mon amour. »

Par la suite, il lui déposa une petite tape sur les fesses puis le regarda partir avant de reprendre sa place et de se remettre au travail.

Stiles quitta le lieu de travail des deux hommes de sa vie avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Quand il y repensait, si on lui avait dit –trois ans plus tôt – qu'il épouserait le grand Derek Hale, l'homme qui faisait tomber les femmes sur son passage, il n'en aurait absolument pas cru un mot. Lorsqu'il fut rentré au loft qu'il occupait avec Derek, l'hyperactif s'allongea sur le canapé et se mit à repenser aux évènements qui l'avaient poussées vers son compagnon….

* * *

_**A SUIVRE.**_

**_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : _** Merci à toutes les personnes qui liront cette fiction. Une Review fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez cette ficiton.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bienvenue** dans ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture._

**Karin :** _ Merci pour cette première Review que tu as posté. Si tu lis la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant._

* * *

_**18 Avril 2011**_

« Mais aller Derek, tu étais d'accord pour faire des duos pour les rondes de surveillance !

- Sauf que je pensais me retrouver avec Peter, pas avec l'hyperactif de service !

- Tu sais, il a beaucoup gagné en agilité après l'épisode du Nogitsune, il pourrait-être plus utile que tu ne le crois ! »

Depuis maintenant une heure, un échange de ce style se déroulait entre les deux Alphas. Scott et Derek se défiaient du regard. Lors d'une réunion de meute quelques heures plus tôt, la petite troupe avait décidé de former des duos pour ratisser la forêt à la recherche d'un Oméga qui avait déjà fait deux victimes en une semaine. Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait l'arrêter le plus vite possible et les groupes de deux s'étaient bien vite formés. Scott avec Kira, Lydia avec Liam, Peter avec Malia et il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek. Cette configuration n'enchantait aucun des deux protagonistes solitaires. Stiles savait qu'à la moindre bêtise, il allait se retrouver avec la colonne vertébrale écrasé contre un arbre. Quand à Derek il savait que le babillage incessant de l'hyperactif allait lui hotter toute discrétion, et toutes chances de retrouver l'Oméga.

Cependant, Scott ne semblait pas vouloir changer les équipes formées et, après trente minutes de négociations supplémentaires, le plus vieux accepta. C'est ainsi que, à vingt-deux heures, il se trouvait devant le loft, à attendre que Stiles arrive. Ce dernier était en retard ce qui énervait déjà l'ancien Beta aux yeux bleus. L'hyperactif arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard et se perdit en excuses face au regard carmin –et pas du tout amical- qui l'attendait.

Sans un mot, Derek s'avança vers la forêt et Stiles n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Après quelques pas, Stiles lança d'une voix quelque peu amusé :

« Bonsoir quand même Derek. Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois. »

Un soupir agacé quitta les lèvres de Derek. Ce gamin était incapable de se taire, même dans des situations d'espionnage. Il voulut lui répondre de la fermer sur un ton des plus désagréables lorsqu'il senti l'odeur d'un loup. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lança donc un dernier regard rougeoyant à l'humain avant de s'avancer lentement vers la source de l'odeur. Stiles avait compris l'importance de la situation et utilisait les capacités qu'il avait héritées du Nogistune pour se déplacer à pas de loup –ou plutôt, à pas de renard. Lorsque les deux futurs amants débarquèrent dans la clairière, un spectacle effarant s'offrait à eux. Un loup, la poitrine ouverte et les organes internes disposés de part et d'autres de son corps. Visiblement, un chasseur était passé par là et avait réglé son compte à la bestiole avant que la meute Hale-McCall ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Derek fut interrompu dans sa recherche de trace du tueur par les sons qu'émettait Stiles en dégobillant son dernier repas contre un arbre.

« Mais putain, t'es dégelasse Stiles ! Y'a plus aucune odeur à suivre appart celle de ta gerbe !

- Excuses moi! Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'égorger des gens avec les dents, moi ! »

Derek soupira doucement, Stiles venait de marquer un point. Après tout, le spectacle avait de quoi en rebuter plus d'un. Son regard se fixa à nouveau sur l'humain. Il tremblait et dégageait une odeur très étrange. Et merde, il faisait une crise de panique. Voyant que ses jambes allaient lâcher, il courut vers l'hyperactif et le prit dans ses bras pour le transporter un peu plus loin et éloigner la scène cauchemardesque de son champ de vision. Les deux hommes avaient beau être dans une provocation mutuelle permanente, ils s'apprécient beaucoup et aucun n'aurait laissé quelque chose de mal arriver à l'autre sans rien faire. C'est ainsi que l'Alpha déposa le fils du shérif sur le sol et s'installa à genoux face à lui. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Stiles, regarde-moi. Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien d'accord. Inspire, Expire. Avec moi. »

Stiles hochait faiblement la tête aux paroles de l'Alpha et, lentement, il se mit à respirer au même rythme que ce dernier. Dix bonnes minutes passèrent où ils restèrent dans la même position, Derek attendant que la crise soit bien partie.

Stiles sentait le contact rassurant des mains de Derek sur son visage, ce qui l'aidait à se calmer. Rassurant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?! Certes, il avait découvert depuis peu qu'il préférait les hommes. Mais de là à trouver le contact des mains de Derek sur lui « rassurante »… Il devait vraiment être sonné par cette crise d'angoisse.

Lorsque Derek senti que Stiles allait mieux, il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce contact fit gronder son loup intérieur sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Sans doutes parce que Stiles faisait partie de la meute et que l'Apha souhaitait le protéger, au même titre que la Kitsune, la Banshee et la Coyote qui parsemaient son clan.

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Stiles tremblait toujours et Derek trouvait cela très étrange. De plus, il semblait dégager une étrange chaleur. C'est le moment de leur arrivée sur le porche de la demeure de Hale que Stiles choisir pour s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient. Derek, comme dans une transe, le prit dans ses bras et le conduit à l'intérieur. Il conduit la petite créature fragile qu'était l'humain dans son lit et le mit ensuite en boxer. Il dégageait une étrange chaleur. Il avait de la fièvre, et pas qu'un peu. Derek parti donc chercher une bassine d'eau froide et un gant de toilette. Il passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage du jeune homme, espérant ainsi faire baisser sa fièvre. Il se focalisait sur la respiration et les pulsations cardiaque de l'hyperactif, voulant d'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui crever entre les pattes. Il passa donc la nuit ainsi, veillant sur Stiles comme le ferait une louve sur ses louveteaux.

_**19 Avril 2011**_

Stiles s'éveilla vers huit heure du matin. Il se trouvait dans un lit deux personne et sentait une présence à ses côtés – cela était plus qu'inhabituel. Le jeune homme finit d'émerger et remarqua qu'il était en boxer, dans le lit de Derek, avec ce dernier. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

« Ferme la Stiles. T'es chiant dès le matin toi..

- Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit putain ?! »

Stiles se débattait contre les draps et réussit finalement à sortir du lit. Il attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Derek lui répondait :

« Tu t'es écroulé comme une merde devant la porte. J'me suis occupé de toi. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

- Merci, c'est cool de pas m'avoir butté dans mon sommeil ! »

Le cœur de Stiles s'affolait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait dormi avec Derek le tombeur, ou simplement parce qu'il était terrifié de la réaction des gens si ils l'apprenaient. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder pour le savoir et quitta rapidement la demeure, laissant Derek seul.

A nouveau, le loup en Derek grondait. Comme si le fait d'avoir une présence lui manquait. Il soupira pour faire taire l'Alpha en lui et se leva pour commencer sa propre journée.

Vers dix-neuf heure, le téléphone de l'Apha sonna. Il décrocha et, à peine eut-il porté le téléphone à son oreille qu'il se fit agressé par Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Il est à l'hôpital ! Ramène ton cul d'Alpha ici tout de suite !

- Qui ça IL ?

- Stiles ! »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, Scott avait déjà raccroché. Il enfila en blouson et monta dans sa camaro, voulant savoir ce qui était arrivé au seul humain de sa meute.

* * *

_** A SUIVRE. **_

_**Des idées sur ce qui arrive à Stiles ?**_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Un peu moins fleur bleu que le prologue puisque je dois planter un minimum les personnages. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews. Qu'elles sont positives ou négatives (et constructives dans ce cas svp), j'y répondrais. Tous les avis sont bon à prendre. Des bisous. - L'anonyme.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bienvenue** dans ce deuxième chapitre. Aujourd'hui, on apprend ce qui arrive à Stiles. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_**Deles** : Merci pour cette Review et ces compliments ! :-D._

* * *

_**19 Avril 2011**_

Derek venait d'arriver à l'hôpital. Il était attendu devant la porte par un Scott paniqué et plus qu'énervé. Lorsque les yeux de l'étudiant se posèrent sur l'ainé, ils devinrent rouges. Le jeune homme attrapa fermement le brun et le plaqua au mur le plus proche, lui rappelant ainsi les tortures qu'il faisait subir à Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait espèce de fumisterie ?! Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit et il fait un malaise même pas vingt-quatre heures après d'avoir quitté ! Son cœur s'est arrêté putain ! »

Les yeux de Derek prirent eux aussi une teinte rouge. Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Stiles. Il était même inquiet pour ce dernier. Ressentant cette inquiétude, Scott relâcha son ainé qui partit sans rien demander vers la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier était pale, trop pale –il avait un teint cadavérique- de plus, son cœur battait faiblement, trop faiblement. Qu'arrivait-il à l'humain increvable qu'était Stiles ? Melissa McCall entra dans la chambre de Stiles pour changer sa perfusion et, devant l'air abattu et interrogatif de Derek, elle déclara d'une voix douce :

« On pense à un empoisonnement. Deaton pense à une forme d'aconite qui attaque uniquement les renards. Une sorte de poison pour les sphères magiques des Kitsune si j'ai bien tout compris. Il faut croire que le Nogitsune à laisser plus de marque à Stiles que ce que nous pensions. »

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, laissant Derek seul avec le malade. Derek s'assit à côté du lit et posa une main sur le bras de Stiles.

« Faut que tu te réveilles Stilinski. Ou je te jure que je te mets mon pied au cul. Qui va faire nos recherches si t'es plus là ? T'as idée de à quel point on a galéré quand t'étais NogiStiles ? Imagines si t'es plus là du tout.. »

Derek fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une nouvelle infirmière qui lui annonça d'un ton très sec que « l'heure des visites était terminée ». Le lycanthrope quitta donc la chambre en soupirant, pas vraiment ravi d'être virée comme un malpropre par une vulgaire humaine.

Stiles se trouvait dans une clairière, similaire à celle dans laquelle il avait découvert le corps la nuit précédente avec Derek. Il portait une queue de renard noir et les oreilles qui allaient avec au-dessus du crâne. Il se retourna et aperçut tous ses amis. Derek, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Isaac portaient chacun une queue de loup gris et les oreilles assorties. Quand à Malia elle portait un accoutrement similaire –mais pour un coyote- et Kira était vêtue comme Stiles –mais avec des teintes plus orangées. Lydia avait une bouche énorme qui lui traversait le visage. De plus, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient entourés de sang. Allison quant à elle était habillée comme le chasseur des Looney Toons.

Stiles les regardait avec étonnement. C'est alors que Malia s'approcha de lui.

« Tu dois expulser le Renard de ton corps Stiles. A moins que tu souhaites les rejoindre. »

Malia et son franc parlé. Pourquoi était-il étonné ? Suite aux paroles de la coyote, la troupe s'était séparée en deux. Les vivants et les morts. Stiles regarda ces deux groupes. Le choix était tout fait. Il devait vivre, il voulait vivre. Le brun se dirigea vers le coté des vivants mais une sorte de barrière l'en empêcha. Toute l'image autour de lui se troubla, tout devint noir.

Stiles se retrouvait dans une pièce à la blancheur éclatante. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque Scott et Lydia l'avait libéré de l'esprit malin. La créature se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle, assise sur le Nemeton, un jeu de Go à ses côtés. C'est alors que Stiles comprit. Il n'avait pas hérité des capacités de l'esprit maléfique. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté et Stiles allait devoir le dégager pour de bon de son esprit en gagnant au jeu de Go. Sans quoi, comme l'avait précisé Malia, il allait passer l'arme à gauche. Il avança vers son ennemi et se plaça face à lui avant de commencer la partie. Heureusement, durant les nombreux moments qu'il avait passé à jouer à ce jeu durant sa possession, il avait appris les règles. La partie fut longue, mais finalement, Stiles emporta la victoire. A nouveau, tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le brun se trouvait dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Beacon Hill. De la fumée noire sortait de sa bouche, sans doute les restes du Nogitsune. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait rapidement, une infirmière -alertée par le bruit du moniteur cardiaque- entra dans la chambre au moment où Stiles vomissait une gerbe de sang. L'infirmière s'occupa de lui, et le laissa ensuite sur rendormir, sur le côté pour être sure qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son vomis. Par la suite, elle téléphona au Shérif pour lui annoncer que son fils venait de se réveiller.

Derek était plus qu'inquiet pour l'état de santé de son humain préféré (Comme il n'aime personne, le choix est vite fait me diriez-vous..). A défaut d'avoir su protéger le plus jeune des Stilinski, il avait décidé –pour se faire pardonner- de garder un œil sur le plus vieux. Il campait donc dans sa camaro, tentant de surveiller les alentours. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone du Shérif. Il tendit l'oreille pour découvrir que Stiles était saint et sauf. Il envoya donc un texto à Scott et aux autres membres de la meute pour les prévenir et conserva sa place de surveillance.

_**25 Avril 2011**_

Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles était hospitalisé. Ses journées se passaient toutes de la même façon. Il se réveillait, regardait la télé, et attendait sagement l'après-midi que ses amis se relayent pour rester à son chevet. L'ordre des roulements était toujours le même : Derek, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Kira, le Shérif. Les premiers jours, Derek n'avait cessé de s'excuser pour son incompétence, pour avoir manqué à son rôle d'Alpha. Stiles lui avait bien soufflé dans les bronches pour lui remonter le moral, ce qui avait relativement bien fonctionné. En effet, même si le loup culpabilisait toujours –attitude qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas- il ne faisait plus de réflexions sur son incompétence.

_**28 Avril 2011**_

Stiles venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Les médecins lui avait ordonné le repos mais, bien sûr, l'hyperactif ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se soustraire à la vigilance de son père si bien que, ce dernier sachant qu'il devait allait travailler avait fait appel à la seule personne qui pouvait clouer son fils au lit : Derek Hale. Cela l'ennuyait mais s'il voulait que son fils se repose réellement, il n'avait pas le choix.

_**29 Avril 2011**_

Le Shérif venait de déposer son fils à la maison des Hale. Le plus jeune boudait comme pas possible, pas franchement ravi de se retrouver sous la garde du loup mais devait faire avec si il ne voulait pas que son père le menotte à son lit pour de bon. Stiles avait donc pénétré dans la demeure, suivit de Derek tandis que son père quittait les lieux. Derek lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé sans bouger, pas franchement ravi de devoir baby sitter le fils du Shérif.

Cependant, son loup intérieur n'était pas de cet avis et semblait vraiment ravi de se retrouver avec le jeune humain. Il est vrai que le babillage incessant de Stiles permettait d'apaiser le loup d'une façon plus qu'étrange, mais pas de quoi en faire tout en plat pour l'homme solitaire.

Stiles lui, faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air énervé de cette position mais au fond, il était content de retrouver le loup. Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à le calmer aussi facilement lors de sa crise d'angoisse et pourquoi il l'avait aidé lors de son premier évanouissement au lieu de le larger à l'hôpital… et comptait bien découvrir la clé de ce mystère.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE.**_

_**Vous l'avez deviné, dans le prochain chapitre, on parle de la relation Stiles/Derek !**_

* * *

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_ Voilà voilà. J'espére que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vos êtes convaincu(e)s par ce qui arrive à Stiles.

La suite arrive bientôt. Des Reviews font toujours plaisir.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à suivre la fiction et j'en suis super contente! (presque au point de vomir, comme Simon Jeremy, ahah.) J'espère que cela continuera!

Bisous - l'anonyme.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Bienvenue_**_dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_**DestielLove** : Merci beaucoup. Et oui, effectivement: Le Nogitsune, toujours là pour vous faire chier, ahah._

* * *

_**29 Avril 2011**_

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Stiles se tenait assis sur le canapé, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas parler ni trop bouger. Cependant, il n'y tenait plus. De plus, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il devait parler à Derek. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'Alpha qui buvait un énième café. Lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui, ce dernier grogna doucement. Stiles ne put retenir un soupire. Toujours aussi grognon ce mec, comment faisait-il pour être d'une humeur massacrante ? Stiles prit alors son courage à deux mains et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Le ton de Derek était dur. Ce dernier n'allait définitivement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Cependant, Stiles continua sur sa lancée.

« Pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi la fois où… on à découvert le corps du loup ?

- Parce que si je te laissais crever, j'aurais eu un jeune alpha super chiant –ton meilleur ami- sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Non mais je veux dire… Tu aurais pu me conduire à l'hôpital, au lieu de me garder au loft.

- Bien sûr ! Un ex tolard qui emmène le fils du Shérif à l'hôpital ! T'es vraiment un géni Stilinski ! »

A vrai dire, si Derek employait ce ton si froid et agressif, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait gardé ce gamin chez lui. Il entendit le soupire de Stiles lorsqu'il reparti s'installer dans le canapé. Et merde, il avait blessé ce gamin. Il soupira à son tour et se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Il tremblait. PITIE, PAS UNE NOUVELLE GRISE D'ANGOISSE ! Derek se plaça face à Stiles, comme il l'avait fait le jour de la découverte du corps de l'Oméga.

« Stiles, tu me refais pas une crise d'angoisse, comprit ? Je te garde chez moi pour rendre service, pas pour obtenir un diplôme d'infirmier ! » Les mots de Derek firent sourire Stiles. Le loup continua donc sur sa lancée. « Et interdiction de me refaire ce qui tu as fait après la crise d'angoisse. Sinon je te jures que je te fous à la porte à coup de pompes dans le cul..

Tu n'oserais jamais me faire du mal, Scott t'arracherait la gorge avec les crocs. »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire –bien qu'il le réprima très rapidement. Stiles était revenu et la crise d'angoisse était bien loin. Stiles ajouta ensuite, comme pour rassurer le loup sur son état :

« Je n'aurais plus de malaise… Je n'ai plus de Nogitsune en moi. » Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment les mots de l'humain. Ce dernier continua donc : « J'ai vu Deaton pendant mon hospitalisation. Selon lui, je n'avais pas évacué tout le Nogitsune lorsque Scott et Lydia m'ont libéré. Et c'est à cause de cette petite partie qui restait en moi que j'ai réagi à l'aconite qui se trouvait dans la clairière. Deaton pense qu'elle est spécifique aux renards, et que c'était originellement la famille de Kira qui était visée. Il essaye de l'immuniser en lui injectant de petites doses tout le jours.. »

Derek hocha la tête, comprenant mieux. Cependant, il aurait dû sentir l'odeur du Nogitsune sur Stiles et maudissait son loup pour s'être uniquement focalisé sur l'odeur caramel de l'humain. Sur que le jeune homme n'allait pas réitérer ses exploits de leur dernière rencontre, le loup reprit la place qu'il occupait précédemment pour finir son café.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon très étrange, et froide. Stiles faisait son possible pour discuter avec le loup et ce dernier lui répondait toujours par des grognements. Stiles avait vraiment l'impression d'être un fardeau pour le plus vieux. Il ne put qu'être heureux lorsque son père vint le chercher à la fin de sa journée de travail pour le ramener chez lui.

Le repas chez la famille Stilinski se passe comme la totalité de la journée de Stiles : dans le silence. Le brun parti se coucher assez tôt mais ne s'endormi pas, passant plus de deux heures à faire des recherches sur les loups garous et sur leurs humeurs. Voulant trouver une raison à l'humeur massacrante perpétuelle de Derek –enfin, une raison autre que la mort de la totalité de sa famille- puisque, ayant remarqué que l'humeur de Scott et Malia changeait à l'approche de la pleine lune, il était persuadé que ce trait était dû à sa lycanthropie.

Derek, quand à lui, se trouvait bien seul chez lui. Il avait été froid avec l'hyperactif pour ne pas être tenté de lui révéler LA chose qu'il avait réalisé lors de son hospitalisation : Derek aimait bien Stiles, et lorsque Stiles allait mal, le loup en lui hurlait et combattait pour récupérer le contrôle et ainsi massacrer les personnes qui auraient osé s'en prendre au jeune homme. C'est sur la pensée de la relation hypothétique qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Stiles si ce dernier avait été une femme âgée de plus de vingt-et-un an qu'il s'endormi.

**30 Avril 2011**

A nouveau, Stiles devait passer une journée chez Derek. Son père ayant conclu avec l'ancien soupçonné de meurtre qu'il y passerait une semaine. Stiles avait finir pas s'en réjouir, se disant qu'il pourrait ainsi en apprendre plus sur la lycanthropie.

Comme lors de la journée précédente, Stiles s'installa dans le canapé. Mais, cette fois, il commença directement à parler.

« Derek ?

- Ouais ?

- Dis… Comment t'as fait pour calmer ma crise d'angoisse ? Tu as utilisé un truc de loup ? Parce que la seule personne qui à réussit à m'apaiser aussi vite c'est Lydia, en m'embrassant et.. »

La suite de sa phrase fut interrompue par un grognement de la part de Derek. Comment ça Lydia avait embrassé Stiles ? Pour qui elle se prenait cette pétasse de Banshee rousse ? Il avait clairement les nerfs. Stiles était à lui, son loup le réclamait. Et personne ne pouvait le lui prendre.

Stiles fut plus que surpris par ce grognement. Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait à ce loup ?! Il lui demanda alors d'une voix très douce, ne voulant pas ce faire arracher la jugulaire.

« Derek, ça va… ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Tu veux bien me répondre… ?

- Ta question est stupide. Y'a pas de trucs de loup pour calmer les crises d'angoisses des hyperactifs ! »

Stiles hocha doucement la tête. Il avait donc raison. Ce n'était pas une sorte d'action surnaturelle qui l'avait calmé, c'était bien la présence de Derek. Etrange. Il ne fit cependant aucunes remarques, restant à réfléchir silencieusement.

A la plus grande surprise de Stiles, ce fut Derek qui reprit la conversation. QUE LUI ARRIVAIT-IL ? QU'AVAIT-ON FAIT DU LOUP GROGNON QUI NE l'OUVRAIT JAMAIS ?

« Stiles, t'es encore vivant ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu parlais plus, c'était étrange pour une machine à mots comme toi ! »

Stiles crut que sa mâchoire allait se déboiter. DEREK FAISAIT DE L'HUMOUR PUTAIN ! Il s'approcha du plus vieux et tira un peu sur ces joues, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, avant d'ajouter, tout sourire.

« Retirez ce masque ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ? » Un nouveau grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Derek qui lui mumura d'une voix assez dure.

« C'est moi sombre crétin.

- Là, je confirme ! »

L'air triomphant sur le visage de Stiles ne put que faire rire Derek. Ce gamin le changeait vraiment. Un peu trop même. Cette attitude lui rappelait celle qu'il avait adolescent avec Paige, et plus récemment avec Kate. Mais non ! Il n'était pas homosexuel. Il aimait les femmes et devait virer cet être de son esprit. Cependant, son loup ne semblait absolument pas d'accord avec ce fait. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs passés au rouge carmin durant son débat interne.

« Derek… Tu fais flipper là !

- Je… Désolé. »

Les yeux de Derek reprirent une couleur bleu-vert plus classique, que Stiles avait appris à apprécier puisqu'elle n'était pas synonyme de menace de mort. Stiles reprit sa place dans le canapé, silencieux. Lui aussi devait réfléchir sur lui-même.

Vers midi, les deux hommes préparent le repas. Des pâtes au jambon, qu'ils mangèrent devant la télé, Derek filtrant –plus qu'il n'écoutait réellement- le déblatérage incessant ce Stiles sur le programme qui passait.

Repas finit, vaisselle et retour canapé, telle fut la suite du programme. Un étrange silence régnait dans le loft, chacun tentant d'analyser les sentiments qu'il pourrait éventuellement éprouver pour l'autre.

Il était dix-huit heure. Le père de Stiles n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Derek tournait depuis une bonne heure comme un lion –ou plutôt un loup- en cage. Il en était arrivé au point fatidique où, la seule solution pour lui était d'écarter Stiles de son chemin afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme le loup souhaitait de faire. Les yeux rougeoyants, il se dirigea vers la petite créature assise sur le sol et la souleva d'une main avant de la plaquer au mur. Il devait lui faire peur, lui donner envie de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments pour ce gamin –de sexe masculin- se développer.

Stiles, plaqué entre le mur et le corps de Derek qui se transformait. Il était mort de trouille mais ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Peut-être que Derek perdait le contrôle, comme Scott après sa morsure. Stiles voulait qu'il reprenne le dessus. Il repensa alors à la technique « Lydia » et, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Derek. Lentement, la langue de Stiles vint titiller les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et les deux langues se rejoignirent, ce caressant et s'apprivoisant. Stiles se retrouva plaqué un peu plus fortement contre le mur. Les deux amants se détachèrent uniquement parce que Stiles commençait à se retrouver à bout de souffle.

Les yeux de Derek avaient perdu leur teinte rouge mais étaient maintenant devenus d'un noir étonnant. Stiles allait se faire tuer. Heureusement, il fut sauvé in extremis par le klaxon de son père. Il se détacha donc de l'emprise de Derek, se pourfendant en excuses avant de courir rejoindre son père.

Dans la voiture, le jeune homme était plus que mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas où se mettre et il était persuadé qu'il allait décéder dans quelque temps, à peine un pied posé chez Derek. Il prépara donc mentalement un message d'adieu qu'il enverrait à Scott dans deux jours, avant de pénétrer chez l'Alpha.

Derek de son côté devenait fou. Ce gamin avait osé l'embrasser. Et bordel, que ça avait été agréable. Le loup en lui s'était tout de suite tût, se soumettant à son compagnon. Derek avait reconnu cette sensation pour avoir entendu ses parents en parler de nombreuses fois, de leur vivant. Il passa donc sa soirée à maudire son loup intérieur, se demandant comment il pourrait se sortir de se merdier, de ses sentiments à sens unique –l'humain l'ayant selon lui embrassé pour une stupide expérience.

* * *

**A SUIVRE.**

**Alors ce baiser ? Enfin me diriez vous. Quelle sera les réactions des amants ? Rendez-vous jeudi pour le découvrir!**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** _: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Il y a de plus en plus de vues sur la Fic et il en va de même pour les follows et les favs, j'en suis ravie. Merci à tous. Une review fait toujours plaisir (beaucoup, beaucoup plaisir même), donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Bienvenue! _**_Aujourd'hui, on voit l'après baiser, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**01 Mai 2011**_

Stiles venait de se réveiller, et il était toujours mortifié par le honte. Il avait embrassé Derek Fucking Hale, the Big Bad Wolf, Derek « I'm The Alpha Now », le mec qui avait passé des mois à le plaquer contre n'importe qu'elle surface dure dès qu'il le voyait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui été passé par la tête ? Tenter de faire revenir Derek par un baiser. Il était un humain, pas une Banshee ! Et encore pire, pourquoi avait-il apprécié ce baiser ? Certes, cela faisant trois bons mois qu'il avait compris qu'il préférait les hommes, mais ce n'était pas une explication. Peut-être avait-il développé une sorte de Syndrome de Stockholm, et que –au lieu de s'amouracher de son ravisseur- il s'amourachait de son bourreau ?

Aujourd'hui, son père ne travaillait pas. Et heureusement pour lui car il ne souhaitait pas affronter l'Alpha. Il n'avait aucune excuse à lui fournir pour son comportement et ne souhaitait pas voir son corps éparpillé en petits morceaux à travers Beacon Hill. Eludant de son esprit le fait que Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé –et avait même plutôt répondu au baiser- il prépara son scénario d'excuses face au loup.

Derek n'avait pas bien dormi, en pleine lutte avec son loup interne. Le brun tentait de réfléchir à ce baiser que Stiles lui avait offert et à son attitude par la suite tandis que le loup hurlait juste bêtement « REVENDIQUONS LE ET FAISONS LUI DECOUVRIR LES PLAISIRS CHARNELS A L'INSTANT OU IL PASSERA LA PORTE ! ». La raison de Derek n'était absolument pas de cet avis. L'attitude de l'humain après ce baiser –s'enfouir en courant- et la honte qui émanait du jeune homme une fois monté dans la voiture, l'avait convaincu. Stiles voulait juste voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un homme. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas à son goût. Il avait joué avec les sentiments de Derek et les pulsions amoureuses d'un Alpha. Et il allait le payer très cher.

_**02 Mai 2011**_

Stiles avait préparé son discours d'excuses, il le connaissait par cœur. Avec, il était sûr de ne pas être assassiné cruellement par Derek. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la maison de l'Alpha, il envoya un message à son meilleur ami, très bref.

_**A : Scott : **_«Bro, j'ai déconné avec Derek. Cette fois il risque vraiment et me tuer. Je t'aime espèce de gros loup poilu. Dit à mon père que ma dernière pensée était pour lui. »

L'Alpha était assis sur le canapé, il regardait une émission scientifique à propos de voyages temporels et ne semblait prêter aucune attention à l'humain. Cette attitude étonna grandement Stiles. Normalement, il aurait dû lui exploser la colonne vertébrale contre le mur le plus proche et menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec les crocs si il ne s'excusait pas tout de suite pour ce baiser. Stiles fit alors le tour du canapé, par derrière pour s'asseoir à côté de son ainé. Il entrouvrit la bouche, ayant un énorme bug lorsqu'il remarqua que l'Alpha était torse nu. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait dans cette tenue ? Bordel, qu'il était sexy. Voilà les seules idées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Stiles. La seconde éveilla légèrement son pénis et il dû se forcer à penser à des bébés chats écraser pour ne pas divaguer plus que ça. D'une voix prudente, il demanda :

« Bonjour Derek, il faudrait qu'on parle.. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le regard de Derek se posa sur lui, il était noir. Stiles dégluti et fronça les sourcils en voyant un sourire narquois s'étirer sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Parler de quoi ? Que tu sois pédé ? Ou que tu te sentes obligé de me mêler à tes expériences de puceau ?

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Et de quelles expériences tu parles ?

- Tes expériences de « Je me cherche donc je galoche tout le monde ». Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça sur Scott ? J'ai dû me nettoyer la bouche à la Javel ! »

Ok, finalement, il aurait dû se la fermer. En quelques secondes il venait de se faire traiter de pédale, de puceau et de morveux qui n'attires personne. Génial. Stiles ne souhaitait pas se faire tuer. Il se prépara donc à lancer son monologue d'excuses.

« Je suis désolé ok ? T'as le droit d'être en colère parce que t'es Derek Hale, le meilleur parti de la ville, le mec que les femmes s'arracheraient si je l'avais pas fait suspecter de meurtre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois m'insulter ! Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, parce que j'ai beau aimer les hommes, toi t'es pas du tout mon style. Beaucoup trop violent ! Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui aiment se faire plaquer contre les murs ? Appart ceux qui se fouettent pour faire des bébés, pas tellement. Alors arrêtes de passer tes nerfs sur moi ! Je t'embrasserais plus jamais, t'es content ? J'vais même faire installer un périmètre anti-Stiles autour de ta baraque **(nda : Maison, je suis ch'timi, désolée )** comme ça tu resteras tranquille en Hermite et t'auras plus besoin de te rincer la bouche à la Javel ! Et puis c'est quoi ton délire ? Tu gueules parce que je t'embrasse et tu te balades à moitié à poils quand je suis là ?! J'suis sûr que t'as adoré en fait, j't'ai même excité ! J'ai mis le doigt dessus hein ?! Le grand Derek Hale n'est rien qu'une grosse pédale et.. »

Il fut coupé par un énorme grognement et le bras de Derek qui le projetait contre un mur. Son corps s'explosa contre cette surface avec un hurlement de douleur de sa part. Putain, il aurait clairement dû fermer sa gueule. En plus, ce monologue ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'il avait préparé, une fois de plus, il s'était laissé porter par son activité cérébrale débordante. Le loup se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers lui. Stiles, mort de trouille ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de se pisser dessus.

Les mots de Stiles avait littéralement fait disjoncté Derek. Il avait senti les mensonges de Stiles grâce aux battements du cœur du jeune homme. Visiblement, sa personne et son corps plaisait à l'humain. Mais il venait de le traiter de prédale et serait capable de le crier au monde entier rien que pour le faire chier. Une fois que l'adolescent fut par terre, le souffle coupé par la douleur, il le releva d'un bras et le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement :

« Je n'étais pas gay avant que tu ramènes ta gueule d'hyperactif dans ma vie ! Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me fais subir ! Comment tu peux te permettre de m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait, de me dire que t'es gay mais que je te plais pas ?! »

Le loup en Derek hurlait. Il voulait sentir l'hyperactif contre lui, revivre la sensation grisante du baiser qui lui avait été donné deux jours plus tôt. Il voulait posséder le corps de Stiles, lui faire comprendre qu'il était sa propriété.

Stiles avait écouté les paroles de Derek, bien qu'il fût mort de trouille. Le loup venait-il de lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait ? Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas réfléchir, l'esprit totalement engourdi par la douleur. Sa libération arriva lorsqu'un corps se plaqua contre le sien. Des mains ses déposèrent contre ses hanches et relevaient lentement son tee-shirt. Des lèvres virent ensuite se plaquer contre les siennes. Les jambes de Stiles entourèrent ce corps qui le maintenait au mur alors que sa langue jouait avec celle de Derek. Ce baiser était violent, Derek souhaitant faire passer un message à Stiles : «Tu es mien, et si tu l'oubli du en subira les conséquences. ».

Les résolutions de Derek à propos de sa vengeance venaient de disparaître. Seul comptait le corps frêle que se trouvait contre lui, et la langue timide qui tentait de reprendre le dessus. Stiles était excité, il dégageait cette odeur si particulière liée au désir et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Souhaitant profiter de son humain beaucoup plus longtemps, il se détacha de lui, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Les deux hommes se fixaient, leur souffle se mélangeant. Stiles respirait avait difficulté. Ce baiser avait fait disparaître la douleur, mais cette dernière revenait. Derek le senti. Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, pour un baiser beaucoup plus chaste et murmura :

« Je suis désolé Stiles… Le loup… »

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête. Il en voulait beaucoup à Derek, mais ne comptait pas exposer ses reproches maintenant. Ils restèrent donc dans ma même position à se regarder, encore une petite minute. Les jambes de Stiles avaient repris leur place au sol et le jeune homme supportait de moins en moins la douleur dans son dos. Derek allait se détacher de lui pour aller lui chercher des antidouleurs lorsque Scott débarqua, transformé et hurlant :

« Derek ! Lâche-le tout de suite, je vais te tuer ! »

Derek, surprit, se recula de Stiles de plusieurs pas. Décidément, Scott était toujours là pour faire chier. Cependant, cela n'était pas étonnant puisque l'humain empestait la douleur à des kilomètres et que Derek était responsable. Lorsque Derek se détacha de lui, Stiles s'écroula au sol avec un nouveau cri de douleur. Le loup ne l'avait pas loupé et il en garderait sans doute quelques séquelles. Bien sûr, Scott souhaitait par-dessus tout exterminer Derek pour avoir fait du mal à son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme dans cet état. Il se dirigea donc vers son ami, massacrant Derek du regard, pour le porter et le conduire à l'hôpital.

Après divers examens et radios, il s'avéra que Stiles n'avait rien de cassé, juste une bonne déchirure musculaire sur l'ensemble du côté gauche du dos. Les médecins décidèrent donc de la garder en observation durant deux jours afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien surtout aux vues de ses antécédents.

Derek trainait non loin de l'hôpital et focalisait ses sens sur Stiles. Il allait à nouveau être hospitalisé par sa faute. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris de l'envoyer valdinguer ainsi contre le mur ? Le loup soupira, en rage contre lui-même et se promis une visite nocturne à l'hôpital afin de se faire pardonné au prêt de l'être aimé.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** :__ Alors, la réaction de Derek? Le nouveau baiser? L'arrivée de Scott? Qu'en pensez vous cher(e)s lecteur(ice)s ?_

_La suite est déjà écrite et arrive bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en Review, tout est toujours bon à prendre._


	6. Chapitre 5

_**02 Mai 2011**_

Il était maintenant minuit. Derek venait d'entrer dans l'hôpital le plus discrètement du monde et se faufilait jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Evidemment, ce dernier dormait profondément. A côté de son lit se trouvait une pompe à morphine. Derek devait l'avoir complétement amoché pour qu'il ait besoin de cet antidouleur. Le loup soupira doucement. Il attrapa le dossier de Stiles au bout du lit et se mit à le feuilleter. Pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de détruire les autres ? Il quitta alors l'hôpital, laissant un petit mot sur la table de nuit : « Désolé pour tout. »

_**03 Mai 2011**_

Le lendemain, lorsque Stiles lut ce mot, il savait de qui ce mot venait. Mais ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour le coup du mur ou pour la baiser. Stiles déciderait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt, lorsqu'il le rêverait en sortant de l'hopital. Il retomba par la suite dans un sommeil comateux, sans rêves.

Ce soir-là, Derek ne vint pas voir Stilse, trop honteux du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'en voulait et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était éloigner l'humain de lui pour ne plus lui faire de mal. Certes, les deux partis risquaient d'en souffrir, mais au moins, Stiles resterait vivant.

_**05 Mai 2011**_

Après deux jours passés à comater dans son lit d'hôpital, le jeune homme put finalement rentré chez lui. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à marcher, ressentant toujours la douleur. Il se fit donc porté par l'Alpha qui était son meilleur ami et se dernier le déposa dans son lit comme pour un bébé. A peine fut-il installé dans sa chambre et Scott sorti que son père monta le rejoindre avec un plateau repas.

« Stiles, je ne sais pas ce que Hale t'a fait mais il est clair que personne ne croit à cette histoire de chute dans les escaliers.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé..

- Ce n'est pas la question. Je t'interdis de revoir cet homme, comprit ? De toute façon tu as trop mal pour bouger. »

Stiles soupira, il aurait voulu argumenter avec son père mais le regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada complètement. Lorsque le Shérif sorti, il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message au principal intéressé par cette interdiction.

_**A : Big Bad Wolf : **_Derek, c'était quoi ce message à l'hôpital ? Et mon père veut plus que je vienne chez toi… Ni qu'on se voit d'ailleurs…

_**De : Big Bad Wolf :**_ Sage décision de sa part. C'est parfait ainsi.

_**A : Big Bad Wolf :**_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?!

Plus de réponses. Visiblement Derek avait décidé de l'ignorer. Et l'hyperactif ne pouvait même pas se rendre chez lui pour le forcer à parler. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, le message à l'hôpital, le fait qu'il ne réponde plus aux messages, et ce malgré sa déclaration d'il y a quelques jours. Il était évident que le loup le rejetait. Stiles avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Comment Derek avait-il put lui faire ça ? Etait-il un enfoiré à ce point ? Au point de jouer avec les sentiments de l'adolescent naïf qu'était Stiles ? Il fallait croire que oui. C'est sur ces tristes pensées et les larmes aux yeux que l'hyperactif s'endormi.

_**10 Mai 2011**_

Une semaine. Une semaine que Derek avait cessé de donner signe de vie. A Stiles mais aussi au reste du monde. Comment l'adolescent avait-il put être aussi con ? Comment Stiles avait-il put croire que Derek Hale tiendrait à lui ? Chaque matin, le même rituel se produisait, Stiles téléphonait à Derek et lui laissait un message, le suppliait presque de le rappeler. Et tous les jours, il restait devant son portable à attendre une réponse. Et cette réponse ne venait jamais. L'hyperactif avec presque arrêté de s'alimentait, et son état déclinait.

Derek, enfermé au loft sentait bien sûr l'état de son ex-amant, il savait à quoi cela était dut : à son abandon. Il irait sans doute mieux dans un mois, le temps que le lien qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser s'efface. Sentir la souffrance qui rongeait Stiles était horrible, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner le voir, le risque qu'il ne puisse à nouveau plus se contrôler était trop grand. Et cela aurait pût être fatal à l'humain qu'il aimait tant. Voilà pourquoi il restait seul, ne donnant ne nouvelle à personne. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Stiles.

_**11 Mai 2011**_

Derek fut dérangé en pleine lecture par quelqu'un qui frappait –ou plutôt qui tambourinait- à sa porte. Un simple reniflement lui suffit pour comprendre qui étaient les gêneurs. McCall et Stilinski. Putain, il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire ? Le silence devait bien avoir une signification du genre « casse-toi », non ? Derek se leva cependant et parti ouvrir la porte. Stiles se tenait à Scott pour soulager son dos. Il avait perdu du poids et était blanc. L'ainé dégluti en voyant son compagnon dans cette situation. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il déclara d'une voix rauque :

« Stiles, je veux plus te voir, dégages de chez moi. »

Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de Stiles et son corps transpirait la peur la peur de l'abandon. Derek devait tenir. Il devait éloigner l'humain pour sa sécurité. A nouveau, il ajouta :

« Pars putain de merde. Ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer à l'hosto ! »

Par la suite, il referma tout de suite la porte et attendit derrière. Les deux adolescents quittèrent finalement le terrain, au bout de dix bonnes minutes. Stiles mourrait d'envie de pleurer mais ne voulait pas le faire devant Scott, il le savait.

_**25 Mai 2011**_

Stiles était presque devenu un fantôme. Plus de Derek, plus rien, juste de la souffrance. Voilà la seule chose que l'humain ressentait. La douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qu'il aimait avant même de l'avoir gagné. Cela était insoutenable. Il se contentait d'aller en cours, tel un robot. Derek recommencer à donner des réunions de meute mais il en était toujours exclu, forcé de rester seul dans sa chambre alors que tous les autres pouvait le voir, le sentir. Tous ses privilèges lui avaient été abolis.

_**30 Mai 2011**_

Siles commençait lentement, mais sûrement à refaire surface. Il lui arrivait parfois de sourire de bon cœur et, dans les meilleurs jours, de faire une blague. Demain, il était invité à une soirée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ses amis avaient prévu que Derek y serait. Aucuns d'eux ne savait ce qui se tramait mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Ils avaient donc tendu ce piège digne des adolescents qu'ils étaient.

**31 Mai 2011**

Stiles était fin prêt pour la soirée. Il attendait calmement que Scott vienne le chercher. Son meilleur ami arriva une bonne heure après. Le trajet se passa silencieusement. La fête avait déjà commencé lorsque les deux amis –accompagnés de Kira- arrivèrent. Stiles se dirigea de suite vers le bar et attrapa un verre de whisky et le descendit d'une traite.

Derek arriva deux heures plus tard. Il avait accepté l'invitation des jeunes de sa meute et une promesse était une promesse. Stiles quand à lui était bien bourré. Il dansait chaudement avec tout le monde, passant de corps en corps. Derek le sentait, et cela le rendait fou. Stiles était à lui. Certes, il l'avait repoussé mais c'était pour son bien. Derek fendait la foule, il voulait retrouver l'humain et éviter qu'il lui arrive de bricoles. De plus, Scott lui avait parlé de l'état cadavérique de ce dernier et il depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait compris que c'était une tentative de réconciliations.

Lorsqu'il aperçût enfin Stiles, il était en train de danser collé-serré avec un homme. Les mains de l'homme se baladaient sur le corps de son compagnon et ce dernier avait la tête enfouis dans le cou de l'homme en question. Le loup en Derek ne pouvait pas accepter ça et l'homme se dirigea donc vers les deux jeunes.

Stiles allait embrasser la personne avec qui il dansait lorsque qu'il sentait que ce dernier fut poussé loin de lui. Il regarda alors la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit, Derek l'entraina dans un couloir pour qu'ils soient seuls.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend toi ?! J'croyais que tu voulais que je sorte de ta vie ?

- Tu es à moi Stiles, tu ne peux pas voir d'autres gens.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as dégagé et faudrait que je reste ta propriété ? MAIS CREVES LA GUEULE OUVERTE !

- J'ai fait ça pour toi sombre crétin, j'aurais pu te tuer la dernière fois.

- Mais j'suis toujours vivant ! Tu m'as tué en faisant le mort ! Tu m'as dit que je te plaisais, tu m'as embrassé comme un dieu et après silence radio. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE DEREK, J'SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! »

Stiles fit demi-tour, ne laissant pas le temps à Derek de répondre. L'adolescent parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour vomir et n'en sorti que quand Scott lui annonça que la soirée était terminée. Derrière lui, il laissait un Derek désemparé. Lui qui pensait que l'adolescent lui été acquis, il tombait dénue. Cependant, Stiles avait raison. Derek ne pouvait pas l'envoyer chier et le reprendre quand cela lui chantait. En voyant Stiles avec cet homme, il avait compris son erreur. Et il était prêt à tout pour la réparer et ainsi récupérer son compagnon.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**01 Juin 2011**_

Après la dispute avec Stiles, Derek ne s'était pas attardé sur les lieux de la soirée. Il avait simplement prévenu Scott, le remerciant ironiquement pour le piège que les gamins lui avaient tendu. Il venait de s'éveiller et retraçait les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis ces baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Stiles. Il s'était mis à croire qu'il pourrait être heureux avec cet humain, malgré son jeune âge. Ce gamin avait réalisé l'impossible, être le compagnon de son loup, son âme sœur, sa moitié. Ce genre de relation était considéré comme le saint graal de la lycanthropie et très peu de loups trouvaient leur compagnon. Derek avait eu la chance de le trouvait et venait de tout gâcher en l'envoyant chier. Il se demandait vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piqué, d'autant plus que les loups ne pouvaient absolument pas faire de mal réel à leurs compagnons et, de plus, ces derniers subissaient rapidement la morsure –et la transformation. Non, tout ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles – et à lui-même- n'était que mensonges et fausses excuses pour garder sa carapace.

Il avait été bien stupide et avait perdu la seule personne avec qui il pourrait être heureux. Tout était de sa faute et il ne pouvait pas blâmer Stiles de vouloir le sortir de son esprit. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : récupérer Stiles. Il l'avait senti lors de la soirée, le lien ne voulait pas s'effacer. Le temps lui était donc compté. Dans deux mois, les deux corps des compagnons auraient fini de dépérir, et leur histoire se terminerait par la mort. Derek pouvait encore accepter sa propre fin mais il refusait celle de Stiles.

Apres trois heures de réflexion intense, il avait enfin trouvé le plan qu'il allait mettre en œuvre. Pour commencer, il faudrait que Scott traine Stiles avec lui aux réunions de meute, si le lien qui les unissait était aussi puissant que ce que pensait Derek, Stiles ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à proximité de lui sans lui parler. Lorsque cette étape sera passée et qu'il aurait arrêté de lui faire la gueule, il pourrait lui parler, et tout lui expliquer. Du moins, il l'espérait.

_**03 Juin 2011**_

La réunion de meute venait de commencer, et comme prévu, Stiles était là. Il se tenait à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Derek. Il faisait son maximum pour éviter son regard et n'avait à vrai dire pas enchanté d'être là. Il n'avait accepté que pour tenter de dissiper les doutes des autres membres de la meute. Derek quant à lui tentait inlassablement de capter le regard de son aimé. Plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait difficile de lui faire la gueule. Cependant, il tint bon jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et ne lui adressa aucun regard ni aucun mot. Il quitta finalement la pièce, en compagnie des autres adolescents.

Derek ne perdait cependant pas espoir. Il avait senti que Stiles aurait pu craquer si il avait eu plus de temps. Deux autres réunions comme celle-ci et l'hyperactif reviendrait de lui-même vers le loup. Il le savait, et il voulait que ce moment arrive le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir entamer la suite de son programme. Il avait donc décidé de réorganiser une réunion dans trois jours.

_**06 Juin 2011**_

Nouvelle réunion. Stiles était clairement venu à reculons. Il ne voulait pas revoir son amant et savait qu'il allait craquer, lui parler et lui demander des explications. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Derek avait commencé son débriefing et avait ensuite lancé un entrainement. Stiles, à cause de ses blessures restant sur le côté avec Derek. Le plus jeune des deux resta un moment sans parler et, finalement, demanda d'une voix douce :

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait subir tout ça ?

- C'est pas le moment. Après l'entrainement. »

Stiles soupira, déçu. Bien sûr, il fallait exécuter les volontés de monsieur Derek. Le jeune homme resta donc droit comme un I à la même place et attendit patiemment que l'entrainement se termine. Les loups quittèrent tous le bâtiment, laissant les deux amants seuls l'un avec l'autre. Derek prit la parole :

« Je t'ai repoussé parce que je craignais de te blesser. Seulement, j'me suis rendue compte que le loup ne voulait pas te laisser. Et j'me suis rappelé que.. je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal réel. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de répondre :

« Il va en falloir beaucoup plus que je te pardonne. J'vais avoir besoin de preuves. »

L'humain quitta ensuite la pièce. Derek allait vraiment devoir agir pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Aux vues de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré, de simples mots n'allaient absolument rien régler.

_**10 Juillet 2011**_

Stiles venait de sortir des cours lorsque son téléphone sonna. Derek venait en effet de lui envoyer un message.

**De Sac à merde :** Loft, tout de suite. Tout seul. Faut qu'on parle.

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller amis craignait les représailles du loup. Il se rendit donc au loft directement. Une fois arrivé, l'humain se gara et frappa avant que le loup ne lui ouvre la porte.

« Je t'attendais.

-Sans déconner ? Crétin. »

Derek grogna. Cependant, Stiles ne recula pas, il n'avait plus peur du loup depuis un moment. Derek reprit ensuite la parole.

« Au cours de tes recherches, est-ce que tu as trouvé des trucs sur les Compagnons ?

-Vite fait. C'est genre des âmes sœurs.

-En mieux. Une fois que les compagnons sont liés, ils peuvent ressentir les émotions de l'autre.. C'est quelque chose de très puissant, et de sacré chez les loups. Les compagnons peuvent mourir si ils ne sont pas ensembles, si ils ne se revendiquent pas. »

Stiles le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Pourquoi Derek lui sortait tout cela. Soudainement, il comprit et lui lança un regard noir.

« Très subtil comme moyen de me dire que tu m'a jeté parce que tu avais quelqu'un. T'aurais du fermer ta gueule, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour nous deux. Je vais devoir te regarder en pensant que tu brûles d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le coup du « Je voulais te protéger » était parfait, tu aurais du en rester là. T'es qu'un enfoiré Hale, va te faire foutre. »

Stiles fit demi-tour et marchait vers la porte. Il fut rattrapé par une main se refermant sur son poignet et un bras le tirant contre un torse. D'une voix sombre, Derek murmura.

« C'est fou c'que tu peux être con Stilinski. Tu es le compagnon. Sombre crétin. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, et demanda ensuite.

« Alors pourquoi.. ?

-Je t'ai éloigné de moi ? J'aurais pu te tuer la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé. Pas génial du tout. Je n'ai pas voulu refaire la même erreur. »

Le jeune humain soupira doucement. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pardonné à Derek mais ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier se laisse mourir. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'Alpha et lui répondit.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'en veux, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves, mais je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. Au pire, tu me transformeras juste en légume. »

Il eut un petit rire mutin avant d'embrasser son loup. Au début, l'intéressé ne répondit pas au baiser, mais dès que la langue de l'humain vint chatouiller ses lèvres, le baiser reprit une tournure passionné. Bien vite, le corps de l'humain se retrouva coincé entre la porte et le corps de son amant. Les lèvres ne voulaient pas se quitter, les baisers s'enflammaient. Si bien que c'est presque hors d'haleine que Stiles se détacha de Derek pour répondre au téléphone lorsque ce dernier sonna.

« Allo papa ?... Oui, je rentre tout de suite. Bisous. »

L'humain sourit en coin, il allait pouvoir exercer sa petite vengeance sur le loup en disparaissant après ce baiser passionné. Certes, il avait plus ou moins accepté les excuses du loup par soucis vital, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se venger. D'ailleurs, son plan venait de naitre dans son esprit. VENGENCY IS COMING ! Sans un nouveau baiser, sans un mot, il quitta le loup, le laissant pantois et désireux d'une nouvelle étreinte enflamée.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE._**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** La suite devrait arriver dans une semaine.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la fic et à la fav et cela me fait super plaisir! N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'anonyme.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**11 Juin 2011.**_

Stiles venait de s'éveiller dans son lit. Il n'avait que très beau dormi puisqu'il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la façon de mettre en œuvre sa vengeance. Son plan était plutôt simple. Priver Derek de baisers, ne le voir qu'en présence de Scott. Il savait que cette simple étape ferrait péter un câble au loup en Derek, d'après les informations qu'il avait choppé sur internet, que son compagnon sente comme un autre loup était intolérable pour un Garou. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Stiles avait enduré une douleur mentale énorme, et comptait bien la rendre à son compagnon. Un texto de Derek lui donna l'occasion de commencer son petit plan « ignorons le grand méchant loup ». La suite du programme, une fois que Derek l'aurait plaqué de force contre un mur pour l'embrasser, ne supportant plus l'attente, serait une grève du sexe en bonne et due forme, voir quelques autres blagues stupides. Mais revenons au moment présent et au texto de l'Alpha.

De : Sac à merde : Si tu pouvais arrêter de te barre après chaque baiser ce serait cool, crétin.

Décidément, le loup faisait toujours dans le raffinement. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, Derek venait de lui offrir un nouveau moyen de torture sur un plateau, il était vraiment adorable. Il faudrait cependant qu'il change le nom du jeune homme dans son téléphone. Pas sûr que le surnom serait apprécié par le loup. Biensûr, il ne répondit pas au message et parti se doucher avant de se rendre en cours. Il savait que Derek avait planifié une nouvelle réunion dans 5jours. Il attendrait cette période pour avoir des nouvelles de l'humain. Après tout, si ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille était vrai, il pourrait percevoir ses émotions et ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter.

_**16 Juin 2011.**_

Stiles avait vraiment eu tout faux. Certes, Derek percevait ses émotions, mais il était mort d'inquiétude, pensant que l'humain le repoussait comme il l'avait fait pendant un mois. Le loup s'était affaibli mais pas l'humain, car ce dernier savait ses sentiments toujours présents. Afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec l'humain, il avait décalé l'horaire de la réunion pour qu'elle se passe en début de soirée et avait tourné cela en sorte de chasse à l'homme. Il avait déjà formé les binômes chasseurs-chassés et, bien sûr, devait s'occuper de débusquer l'humain. Stiles n'en était pas vraiment ravi puisque cela foutait en l'air l'entièreté de son plan, en particulier la partie « pas de baisers avec Derek ». Lorsque l'Alpha eut finit de donner les instructions, les « chassés » purent prendre la fuite pendant que les « chasseurs » leur laissait trente bonnes minutes d'avance. Stiles avait couru à en perdre haleine et s'était perdu. Quel boulet il faisait. Pensant qu'il était assez enfoncé dans la forêt, il s'autorisa une pause.

Les trente minutes s'étaient écoulés, les « chasseurs » partirent immédiatement. Pour Derek, localiser son compagnon à l'odeur n'eut rien de difficile. Cependant, il se demandait comme l'humain avait fait pour atterrir aussi loin de sa demeure. Lorsqu'il vit Stiles assis contre un arbre, il avança vers lui, sans bruits. D'un bras et avec une vitesse folle, il le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre l'arbre, faisant cependant preuve de douceur.

« Les apparences laissent supposer que tu voulais être trouvé.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste la fatigue d'avoir tant couru pour m'éloigner de toi. »

Un coup porté indirectement au moral de Derek. Bien joué Stiles. Le loup gronda avant de s'appuyer contre le corps de l'humain. Il avait visiblement été mis en colère par la remarque de l'hyperactif.

« Vraiment Stiles ? Pourtant la semaine dernière, tes lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter les miennes.

-L'inconstance de l'adolescence et des hor.. »

Sa phrase fut stoppée par des lèvres s'appuyant contre les siennes. Bordel, comment pouvait-il résister et se venger si Derek Sexy-Alpha Hale l'embrassait comme ça ? Presque malgré lui, il répondit avidement à ce baiser, lui aussi en manque de la présence de l'Alpha, satané lien ! Stiles détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Derek, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi étais-ce toujours comme cela avec l'Alpha ? Ah oui, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tendance à s'embrasser une fois par semaine et que les deux hommes voulaient en profiter, graver ce moment.

Les mains de Derek étaient toujours placées sur les hanches de Stiles. Il ne souhaitait pas le lâcher, voulait l'emporté chez lui, le posséder. Stiles ressenti sans mal cette excitation et donna un petit coup de bassin au loup, frottant ainsi leurs deux sexes à travers leurs vêtements avant d'ajouter d'une voix teintée de perversion.

« Tu peux toujours crever pour la baise. Je t'en veux encore, et c'est pas trois baisers enflammés qui changeront ça. »

Sous l'étonnement, Derek relâcha Stiles qui en profita pour se dégager de son l'étreinte. D'une voix morne, il ajouta.

« On devrait retourner au loft, à moins que tu ne souhaites retrouver Scott et se chérie nus sur ton canapé. »

Derek soupira et prit la route du loft, ayant parfaitement comprit que, si Stiles n'avait pas fait le chemin tout seul, c'est qu'il était perdu. L'hyperactif n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Rompant le silence, fait qui étonna beaucoup l'humain, Derek demanda, de sa voix habituellement rude.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ?

-J'ai fait comme toi. »

Un grognement, visiblement ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Stiles ajouta ensuite, d'une voix dure qu'il ne sa connaissait pas.

« Je veux me venger. Te faire subir la même douleur mentale que cette que tu m'as infligée pendant un mois lorsque tu m'as rayé de ta vie. Quand tu auras assez souffert à mon gout, peut-être que je te pardonnerais. Je veux pas que tu penses que tu peux me traiter comme une sous-merde et que je reviendrais comme un petit chien chien. Si le truc des compagnons que tu m'a chier la semaine dernière est vrai, tu vas accepter ça, tu vas encaisser, souffrir, et attendre que je sois prêt à te pardonner, attendre que je souhaite panser les blessures que je t'ai infligé, comprit ? »

Derek, étonné par le discours que tenait Stile se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence. Stiles ayant parcouru une bonne distance, tout le monde était déjà arrivé lorsqu'ils parvinrent au loft. Stiles lança un au revoir collectif avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait été dur avec l'Alpha, un peu trop peut-être. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne que ses actions ne resteraient pas impunies. Après ce baiser, Stiles savait qu'il aurait du mal avec la partie « ne plus voir Derek » et « ne plus l'embrasser ». Il choisit donc de passer directement à l'étape « Simples baisers ». Il avait vu le regard de Derek lorsqu'il l'avait légèrement chauffé puis refroidi « ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE STYLE » et la douleur qui s'en dégager faisait vibrer son âme vengeresse. Derek allait avoir mal. Mais c'était une simple punition face à ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Un juste retour de bâton.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

_** Note de l'auteur :**_ Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en Review. La suite arrive la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chaptitre 8

_**17 Juin 2011.**_

La vengeance de Stiles était prête. Il allait pouvoir faire mal à Derek comme il lui avait fait mal. Une grosse partie de lui culpabilisait face à cette action mais une autre était folle de joie. Dans sa tête se battaient les hurlements qui lui disaient qu'il faisait une énorme connerie et les murmures qui lui disaient qu'il fallait que Derek comprenne. Malheureusement pour le loup, le murmure suave de la vengeance ramenait Stiles à ses fantasmes lycanthropes et avait con l'air beaucoup plus attirant. Si le fait que Stiles le fuis après chaque baiser faisait souffrir Derek, alors il le ferait. Il se comporterait comme le roi des cons s'il fallait pour que Derek comprenne qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit jouet. Que lui non plus ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme un fou et s'évanouir dans la nature. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. L'avenir en décida cependant autrement, et il le découvrirait bien vite.

_**20 Juin 2011.**_

Pour fêter la fin des examens, tous les lycéens et futurs étudiants de Beacon Hills avaient organisé une énorme fête en pleine nature. Bien sûr Stiles et la meute étaient de la partie, toujours prêts à s'amuser. Voulant bien sûr faire souffrir le brun, Stiles l'avait invité par un simple texto et avait prévu de batifoler comme un petit papillon d'humains et humains.

Lorsque la meute arriva, l'alcool coulait déjà à flot et, Derek n'était pas là. Si il arrivait à l'heure à laquelle Stiles lui avait demandé de venir –ce qu'il avait promis de faire- alors il avait deux heures de libre. Le jeune humain se dirigea vers la table qui servait de bar et, sans hésiter, se servit un whisky pur. Après tout, pour draguer d'autres gens que Derek sans murmurer le prénom du jeune homme, il devait être éméché. En effet, la culpabilité lui tiraillait les veines depuis qu'il avait mis son plan en place mais, vu son état d'ébriété déjà avancé, il n'allait pas tarder à se comporter comme un bisnounours. Il était donc trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Cependant, il se promit que c'était le dernier jeu. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire souffrir le loup comme son petit esprit vengeur –sans doute hérité du Nogistune- lui ordonnait de faire. Plus de jeu, juste lui et Derek. Mais pour l'instant, l'alcool qui le poussait à danser avec des inconnus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pas loin d'une heure et demie s'était écoulée et Stiles était maintenant totalement déchiré. Il dansait tranquillement un jeune homme, changeant régulièrement de partenaire. Il regarda rapidement son téléphone. Derek allait arriver dans 20 minutes si il en croyait le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. Fallait qu'il arrête. VILAINE BOISSON ! Stiles voulu atteindre le bar mais l'alcool décida qu'il était mieux d'atteidre un nouveau cavalier. La musique qui passait leur permettait de danser « collé-serré ». Le brun frissonna lorsque le blond qui lui servait de cavalier l'embrassa dans le cou pour remonter sur sa mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Cependant, le blond ne semblait pas disposé à le comprendre. En effet, quand le brun se décolla de lui, il l'attrapa à nouveau et l'attira même un peu plus loin. Stiles paniquait et était beaucoup trop éméché pour réagir, du moins, sa défense ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Il se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre le mur extérieur de la cabane. Le corps qui le maintenait contre ce mur ne ressemblait nullement à celui de Derek, Stiles tentait vainement de le repousser. Le blond l'embrassait furieusement, violant la barrière de ces lèvres. Stiles commençait à pleurer, imaginait déjà la pire. Dans une dernière tentative, il murmura :

« Arrêtes.. J't'en supplie..

-Ta gueule. Tu me chauffes tu assumes. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'hyperactif alors que le blond déchirait son tee-shirt. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois ce passe comme ça. Il aurait voulu que Derek soit le premier –et le dernier. D'une voix plus que faible, il murmura comme un credo pour oublier les doigts qui torturaient ses tétons et le membre qui se frottait contre son intimité à travers les deux jeans.

« Derek.. Sauves moi.. Der'..Pitié.. »

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières, le corps du blond fut soulevé et envoyé contre un arbre. L'agresseur hurla de couleur alors qu'une voix dure s'élava :

« Si tu t'avises encore de toucher mon petit ami, je t'arrache les couilles, je te les fait bouffer et je te bute comme le chien que tu es. Maintenant dégage tout de suite. »

Stiles étouffa un sanglot en reconnaissant la voix de Derek et vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras, laissant de magnifiques traces de morve sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Il prit ensuite la parole, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Der'… Mon loup… Je suis désolé, tellement… Je voulais pas. Je pensais que tu allais arriver, me voir danser et être jaloux. Je pensais pas que ça se passerais comme ça… Que je tomberais sur… LUI. Pardonnes moi… Me repousse pas parce que je survivrais pas une deuxième fois. Promis, je vais arrêter mes conneries. C'est toi que je veux… J'ai au tellement peur et.. »

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres virent chastement ses déposer contre les siennes. Les bras se décalèrent ensuite pour soulever l'hyperactif comme une princesses. Derek déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa nuque et murmura :

« Tu as besoin de sommeil. Je te ramène chez moi. »

Il porta ainsi son compagnon jusqu'à sa camaro. Il été persuadé que, si il recroisait l'individu qui avait tenté de profiter ainsi de Stiles, il l'enverrait à la morgue. Lorsque le loup arriva à sa voiture, l'humain s'était endormi. Il essuya les larmes qui restaient sur les joues et le déposa sur la banquette arrière. Il fit attention à rouler lentement –ce qui était difficile vu sa vitesse habituelle- ne souhaitant pas réveiller la petite créature ensommeillée derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il le repris dans ses bras et le déposa ensuite dans son lit. Il avait prévu de dormir dans le canapé mais son loup intérieur en décida autrement. La montagne de muscles se coucha alors dans le lit, enlaçant au passage la frêle silhouette de l'humain. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son compagnon dans les bras de morphée.

_**21 Juin 2011.**_

Stiles s'éveilla aux premières lueurs avec un mal de crane pas possible. Il tenta de se relever mais son ascension fut entravée par un bras. Le brun tourna alors la tête, pris de panique. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que Derek était avec lui. Ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent violemment en tête. Mon dieu, comment avait-il put faire cela.. ?

Il s'enfouit dans les bras de son compagnon, préférant retarder la conversation gênante. Le loup grogna doucement avant de murmurer :

« Stiles… Tu es chiant dès le matin ou c'est juste avec moi.. ? »

Cependant, le loup resserra son emprise sur son humain adoré. Il ajouta d'une voix radoucie, voulant de suite couper court à ses tergiversions matinales :

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement, si tu oses me refaire un coup pareil pour simuler ma jalousie, et si la finalité est la même, je te jure que je brise les os du connard qui t'auras approché et que je te tue ensuite. Tu es à moi, tu ne dragues personne. Compris ?! »

Stiles hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un nom. Son regard se voilà à nouveau lorsqu'il repensa aux évènements passés. Son histoire de vengeance puérile avait failli lui couter sa virginité. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Avec sa malchance habituelle, il était obligatoire que quelque chose se passe mal. Comme il avait ressenti son malaise, Derek déposa un baiser sur le front de l'hyperactif avant de déclarer.

« Détends-toi Stiles. Tu es avec moi, je te protège. Personne ne te touchera plus sans ton accord, je te le promets. »

Stiles sourit doucement et ferma à nouveaux les yeux, la fatigue prenant le dessus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Derek était assis sur un tabouret, habillé, attendant patiement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le loup sourit doucement et parla avant que Stiles n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

« Si tu n'es pas chez toi dans une heure, ton père va faire géolocaliser ton téléphone. Ce serait très mauvais comme rencontre avec beau-papa, tu ne crois pas ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ajouta « Va te laver et je te raccompagne. Je te ramènerais ta Jeep dans la soirée.

Sans protester, Stiles prit une douche avant de s'habiller, empruntant un tee-shirt à Derek puisque le sien était foutu. Les deux homes échangèrent ensuite plusieurs baisers, tantôt chastes tantôt langoureux avant de monter en voiture. Derek s'arrêta au coin de la rue. Stiles lui vola un dernier baiser avant de quitter la voiture, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et repensant aux paroles de la veille, il se tourna vers Derek.

« Attends… Je suis ton… Petit ami ? »

Avec un air sadique sur le visage, le loup répondit rapidement, avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de rues.

« Tu es mon compagnon. C'est tellement au dessus de ces conneries humaines.. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il irait bientôt parler à Derek. Il lui fallait juste le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Une chose était sûre, avec ses conneries enfantines de vengeance, il avait failli perdre SON Derek, et il ne laisserait plus jamais cela arriver. Il rentra alors chez lui et dévia rapidement les questions de son père en lui demandant comment il avait su qu'il aimait sa mère. La question dérouta le Shérif mais il y répondit honnêtement.

« Mon cœur battait plus vite, je pensais tout le temps à elle. Je ne voulais pas la quitter.. Enfin, c'était.. Une évidence. »

Stiles eut un faible sourire, il ressentait cela, et beaucoup plus lorsque Derek se tenait devant lui. Le Shérif comprit ce sourire et déclara d'une voix amusée.

« J'en déduis que tu étais avec une fille. Ais-je besoin de te faire le discours sur les préservatifs ? »

Stiles secoua la tête avec une grimace, trouvant cette discussion dégelasse. Son père le comprit parfaitement. L'hyperactif le laissa cependant penser qu'il était avec une femme, ne le pensant pas prêt à apprendre qu'il était gay. Il commença ensuite à préparer le repas. Ce repas se déroula sans le silence et –lorsqu'il fut terminé- il monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Il sorti une feuille blanche et sachant parfaitement qui si ses excuses était réalisées de vive voix, il se ridiculiserait commença à écrire des excuses à Derek pour son comportement d'enfoiré fini. Il jeta et gribouilla plusieurs feuilles. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe, se promettant de la donner au loup le plus rapidement possible. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond, ancré par des rêves où le seul présent était son loup garou préféré.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE_**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Je viens de rentrer en classe préparatoire scientifique (MPSI), j'aurais donc beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de cette fiction. Je pense que je passerais à un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Cependant, je ne compte pas l'arrêter. J'espère tenir une quinzaine de chapitres dont 3 consacrés à la relation Derek/Stiles après qu'il se soient mis officiellement en couple par ellipses temporelles. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, elles me font toujours beaucoup plaisir! Des bisous et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi.

* * *

_**Réponse à Jessie**_** :** En premier lieu, merci pour ta review. Effectivement, dans mon esprit, Stiles n'est pas non plus un grand vengeur. Il s'agissait juste ici de quelque chose de puéril, d'un "tu me fais mal, je te fais mal". Voilà pourquoi son idée de vengeance ne tient pas longtemps. Il voulait juste donner une leçon à Derek. Lui faire comprendre que si il le choissisait, c'était définitif et qu'il ne reviendrait pas si il lui refaisait le coup. Du moins, je le vois comme ça, et non comme un truc super mesquin et degeulasse. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ce compliment. J'espère que tu auras pris un peu plus de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que le précédent et que tu retrouves le Stiles de la série. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce le sera clairement dans le prochain chapitre tout fluffy à venir. Des poutous, n'hésites pas à me laisser de nouvelles Review, le bureau des réclamations est fait pour ça, ahah. ;-)


	10. Chapitre 9

_**21 Juin 2011**_

Il était dix-sept heures. Derek venait de finir une énième séance d'entrainement lorsqu'il entendit le son plus que reconnaissable du moteur de la Jeep de Stiles. Il eut un sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme venait lui rendre visite et ne regrettait donc pas la nuit précédente passée dans ses bras. Il tendit l'oreille et le spectacle auditif auquel il assista le laissa pantois. Stiles se dirigea vers sa porte, glissa quelque chose dans sa boite aux lettres et reparti aussi vite. Derek sorti presque aussi tôt et viola sa boite au lettre pour l'ouvrir. Elle contenait une enveloppe, sur laquelle Stiles avait griffonné : Derek. Il entra rapidement et l'ouvrit avec de lire la lettre qu'elle contenait.

« Derek, mon cher Derek. Je peux t'appeler ainsi, non ? Rapport au truc des compagnons… Je t'écris pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Je me suis conduit comme un gamin immature parce que tu m'as fait souffrir le martyr pendant presque un mois. J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, que je ne serais pas capable de m'en remettre. Truc de compagnons, non ? Quand tu m'as appris que tu « m'aimais », la seule chose que j'ai pu penser, c'est que tu étais le roi des enfoirés. Tu m'avais embrassé, envoyé chier, et maintenant tu me disais que tu m'aimais.. Le truc impossible. J'avais juste l'impression que tu voulais jouer avec moi. Et merde, j'avais déjà été assez manipulé par cette merde de renard pour que je laisse un loup mal léché faire pareil…

Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, vengeur, je pense que c'est la faute au Nogistune.. Je ne sais pas. Bref, j'ai réalisé que j'avais merdé jusqu'au bout. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant. Pardonne-moi mon amour. Je ne recommencerais jamais ce genre d'idioties. Je resterais avec toi, tout le temps. Je t'en prie. Je ne survivrais pas à un nouvel abandon. Tu es la seule personne que je veux près de moi. Truc de compagnons, non ?

Si tous ses trucs de compagnons sont vrais, tu sais que je suis sincère dans mes paroles. Demain mon père n'est pas là, tu pourras passer à la maison. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'aurais compris et je disparaîtrais définitivement de ta vie.

Ton connard d'humain, l'hyperactif qui te pourris la vie. »

A la lecture de cette lettre, les larmes lui avaient monté aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour voir l'humain. Il devait le voir maintenant, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il était tout pardonné. Il quitta alors le loft, partant à pieds. En mode « Loup-garou », il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour rejoindre la maison de l'être aimé. Une vérification auditive lui indiqua que le brun dinait avec son père dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était ouverte, parfait. Le loup, comme il le faisait presque toujours pour aller chez Stiles, monta sur la façade de la maison et s'introduit dans la chambre de l'adolescent, attendant assis sur son siège de bureau qu'il monte.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit l'escalier craquer et reconnu aisément la respiration irrégulière de l'hyperactif. Le jeune loup se redressa et attendit impatiemment qu'il ouvre la porte. Lorsque Stiles entra dans la pièce, par habitude, il ne fit pas vraiment attention. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte qu'il remarqua la présence de Derek. Il étouffa difficilement un cris de surprise.

« Der'.. ek. Qu'est ce que tu fais là.. ? Tu sais, si c'était pour me dégager, tu pouvais attendre… »

Sa phrase fut coupée par les deux bras puissants du loup qui l'attiraient contre lui. D'unevoix caverneuse, il murmura :

« T'es vraiment le roi des cons Stilinski, je ne peux pas te dégager. Truc de compagnon. »

Il déposa un doux baiser dans la nuque du jeune homme, en profitant pour lui laisser un énorme suçon qui ne manquerait pas de faire se questionner tout le monde. Il voulait marquer son compagnon, montrer à tout le monde que la petite âme qui étaient faite pour compléter la sienne était déjà comblée.

Le plus jeune embrassa tendrement son ainé avant de l'attirer vers son lit. Il le poussa doucement avant de se placer sur lui, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'un petit gémissement d'excitation quitta les lèvres de son ainé, le plus jeune murmura :

« Pas de tripotage ce soir.. Juste des baisers. »

Derek hocha la tête avant de se remettre à cajoler les lèvres de son amant. Lentement, les jeune hommes se déshabillèrent mutuellement, Stiles étant fatigué et souhaitant dormir. Après quelques nouveaux baisers échangés, l'humain utilisa le torse du loup comme oreiller, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Le loup ne tarda pas à l'imiter, gardant son précieux humain enfermé dans ses bras.

_**22 Juin 2011.**_

Bien trop bien dans le lit de Stiles –et dans ses bras- le loup garou ne s'était pas réveillé et il fut tiré du lit par un hurlement.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Stiles ! »

Le dit Stiles s'éveilla en grognant avec de murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Papa, laisse-moi dormir. Der' est confortable. »

Suite à ses mots, Stiles se leva d'un coup, réalisant la gravité de la situation.

« Au putain de merde ! Je… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père lui avait pourtant interdit de revoir Derek, alors le trouvé dans son lit, c'était totalement impensable. Ils étaient clairement dans la merde. Le Shérif reprit alors la parole, d'un ton plus que dur.

« Stiles. Toi et moi on va devoir parler. Derek, je sais que tu es plus fort que moi, alors je vais simplement te demander de dégager ton cul de chez moi avant de te faire inculper pour détournement de mineur.

-Papa, on a pas couché ensemble, arrête ton cinéma.

-Toi, tu la fermes. Tu as trahis ma confiance. »

Derek se racla la gorge. Il exerça une légère pression sur la main de Stiles avant de se lever, un air désolé sur le visage. Il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la maison, préférant passer par la porte. Il avait le cœur brisé en ressentant la peur de son hyperactif préféré, la peur de devoir à nouveau être séparé de son compagnon.

Dans la chambre de Stiles, son père le regard avec un air sombre. Il reprit la parole, conservant le même ton dénudé de sentiments.

« Va t'habiller et file en cours. Tu as intérêt à rentrer dès que tu auras fini, sans détour. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche. Il partit rapidement sous la douche et, après s'être habillé, se rendit en cours telle une tornade.

Durant sa journée de cours, le jeune humain avait étudié tous les moyens d'annoncer sa relation avec Derek à son père et de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent continuer à le voir. Lorsqu'il entra finalement chez lui, son père l'attendait assis à la table de la cuisine, un regard toujours aussi noir planté sur son fils.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**o


	11. Chapitre 10

_**22 Juin 2011.**_

Stiles se racla doucement la gorge, il allait clairement passer un moment gênant. Son père prit alors les devants, ne le laissant pas parler. Il déclara d'une voix dure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire ?

-Papa, il ne me forces à rien ! Comment tu peux penser un truc comme ça ?

-A d'autres Stiles ! Tu réagis comme ça parce qu'il est en train de nous écouter ? Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de la petite Martin., alors pourquoi irais tu –de ton plein grès- dans les bras de Hale ? D'autant plus il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi, et la dernière fois que tu as croisé son chemin –officiellement- je t'ai retrouvé couvert de bleus. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es consentant ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il est clair que je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste loin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lydia, je suis GAY ! Ton fils est une putain de pédale, t'as compris ?! C'est moi qui ai dragué Derek, il a juste fini par céder. De plus, tu n'as aucun droit de me priver de le voir. Derek ne m'a rien fait, que ça te plaise ou non. Il ne me force pas, je ne veux pas me détacher de lui. Il m'aime et je l'aime, tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. »

Son regard était des plus noirs. Il ne supportait pas les insinuations de son père. Le Shérif soupira doucement puis hocha faiblement la tête. Il avait compris en voyant le regard de Stiles lorsqu'il parlait de Derek. Le même que le Shérif portait à Claudia. Visiblement, son fils aimait le loup garou. Il n'était pas sûr que ces sentiments soient réciproques mais il ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle dispute entre sa progéniture et lui-même. Il tenterait de mener sa propre enquête ou inviterait le loup à diner pour une présentation officielle. D'une voix dure, il déclara.

« Je te crois. Mais je ne veux pas le retrouver à nouveau dans ton lit, pas avant un long moment du moins. Et tu n'iras pas non plus dormir chez lui. Compris ? Et il ne met pas les pieds chez moi avant que j'ai pu l'interroger sur ses intentions envers toi. Il vient dîner dans deux jours. » Puis, d'une voix plus fade, il ajouta « J'espère que tu respecteras ces règles. Ne me trahis pas une nouvelle fois ou tu pourras toujours crever pour récupérer ma confiance. »

Stiles hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement compris et ne souhaitait pas décevoir une nouvelle fois son paternel. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur papa au monde !

-Arrêtes ça Stiles, les caresses de chien ça donne des puces ! »

Les deux Stilinski rirent doucement, par la suite, Stiles laissa son père commander des pizzas, souhaitant fêter l'évènement. Il envoya rapidement un texto à son « petit-ami » et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_**A : SourWolf**_ : Papa veut que tu viennes manger à la maison. Après demain. Il veut « t'interroger sur tes intentions envers moi ».

_**De : SourWolf**_ : Alors il l'a bien prit ? Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas.

_**A : SourWolf**_ : Moyen bof, il attend de te tester je pense.

_**De : SourWolf**_ : Dans ce cas, pense à planquer son arme de service, au cas où il aurait demandé des balle en argent-aconit à Chris.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à la lecture de ce message, comme si son père était capable de ce genre de choses. Quoi que.. Il prendrait soin de cacher ladite arme, juste au cas où. Après le repas, l'hyperactif monta se coucher et, comme il l'avait promis à son père, personne n'entra par la fenêtre.

_**25 Juin 2011.**_

Enfin, ce soir, il allait revoir Derek. Pour mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté, les deux amoureux avaient décidé qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant ses trois jours, histoire que l'adolescent puisse amadouer son père. Ils avaient uniquement communiqué par petits texto et Stiles ne tenait plus vraiment en place. Cette attitude à tourner en rond lui valut une réprimande de son père qui lui demanda si il avait correctement pris son traitement. Peut-être pas, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Finalement, sa délivrance arriva, Derek frappa à la porte. Stiles couru ouvrir la porte et lui sauta dessus. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent dans un baiser maladroit alors que, derrière eux, le Shérif se raclait la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Les deux amoureux se détachèrent, Stiles baissant la tête, assez honteux tandis que Derek regardait son futur beau-père. Le Shérif invita ensuite le loup garou à entrer, le laissant s'installer dans le salon alors que Stiles partait faire à manger dans la cuisine. Il savait Derek en sécurité puisqu'il avait pris soin de planquer l'arme de son père dans son placard à vêtements. Il la remettrait en place une fois que Derek serait parti. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne fit pas attention à la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon.

Derek regardait le Shérif, nerveux. Il se demandait quelle tournure allait prendre la conversation. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps puisque le père de famille trancha directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Mon fils m'a expliqué que tu ne l'avais pas manipulé. Il n'est pas naïf donc je lui fais confiance sur ce point. La chose que j'ai plus de mal à croire, c'est qu'un mec comme toi, le mec qui attire toutes les nanas tordues, tombe amoureux de mon fils. Il n'est ni une nana, ni un psychopathe. Donc il ne remplit pas vraiment tes critères de sélection.. » Il coupa sa phrase en entendant le loup grogner et ses yeux flasher en rouge. Mauvais plan de lui parler de ses exs timbrées, pigé. Il dégluti ensuite et s'excusa d'un ton radouci avant de reprendre. «De plus, on peut pas dire que mon fils t'ai mené la vie facile. Il t'a souvent accusé de meutres, je ne pense pas que ce soit une technique de drague fabuleuse et.. » Un nouveau grognement l'interrompit. Parfait, il allait aller droit au but. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Que ressens-tu pour Stiles ? »

Derek regarda de droite à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que Stiles n'était pas dans les parages. Puis simplement, il ajouta, ne quittant pas le Shérif du regard.

« La même chose que vous ressentiez pour sa mère. Peut-être plus même. Ça vous convient comme réponse ? »

Le Shérif hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Il allait formuler une remarque lorsqu'il vit Stiles entrer dans la pièce, tout joyeux.

« C'est prêt ! »

Derek avait lui aussi put sentir Stiles arrivé et il s'était immédiatement retourné sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est à cet instant que le Shérif comprit. Le monde autour des deux hommes semblait s'être effacé, seul l'autre comptait. Il réalisa que oui, son fils et Derek Hale, le mec qui avait un casier judiciaire bien rempli –à cause de son fils- étaient amoureux. Il aurait pu tout tenter, il lui aurait été impossible de les séparer. Alors, le temps pour lui d'accepter pleinement cette relation, il décida de la tolérer, sachant parfaitement que son fils contournerait sa vigilance, et que les conséquences pourraient en être plus graves. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge pour faire revenir les deux amoureux à la réalité avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où la table avait été installée tandis qu'ils le suivaient.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent à table dans le silence et commencèrent à manger dans le même silence de mort. L'hyperactif et le loup s'échangeaient des regards amoureux et stressés, attendant la bénédiction, ou non, du Shérif. Ce dernier prit soudainement la parole.

« J'ai du mal à accepter votre relation. Ça fait beaucoup trop d'un coup Stiles. » Face au regard plus qu'horrifié que lui adressa son fils, il ajouta rapidement. « Cependant, je la tolère, avec quelques règles. » Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête, laissant le Shérif continuer sur sa lancée. « Pour commencer, je ne veux plus jamais vous retrouver dans le lit de Stiles, avant que ce dernier soit majeur… Et encore. » A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant le fait de retrouver un homme dans le lit de son fils qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt d'être au courant de ses activités sexuelles. « De plus, Stiles ne dormira pas chez toi, Derek, sauf en cas d'extrême danger de mort. J'aimerais que vous restiez discret jusqu'à ce que votre relation n'enfreigne plus la loi. Pour finir, vous ne vous tripotez pas devant moi. Juste des baisers chastes. Je veux pas voir mon fils se faire bécoter comme si sa vie en dépendait et je pense que tu serais dans le même cas si j'avais quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

-C'est clair, ce serait crade ! »

Cette remarque détendit tout de suite l'atmosphère pensant qui régnait dans la cuisine. Le reste du repas se passa un peu plus joyeusement, Derek tentant de sympathiser avec le Shérif. Lorsque le repas fut fini, Derek resta quelques minutes avant d'annoncer qu'il s'éclipsait. Se pliant à la volonté de son père, l'hyperactif l'accompagna dehors pour un « baiser d'au revoir ». Il y eu en réalité plusieurs baisers avant que le loup ne quitte définitivement son compagnon –pour la soirée du moins-. Finalement, Stiles souhaita bonne nuit à son paternel, le remerciant pour sa « bénédiction réglée » et parti se coucher. Une fois de plus, un loup garou grognon hanta ses rêves d'une façon délicieusement lubrique.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :


End file.
